


Grizou, Grizou

by cigarettesandalcohol



Series: I get round to loving you (Is that such a crime?) [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, Emotional Manipulation, Guilt, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Théo is 16 at the time of sexual stuff, Unhealthy Relationships, foot fetish maybe, it's not underage in France
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandalcohol/pseuds/cigarettesandalcohol
Summary: "Grizou," Théo whispers, fondling with his hair. He has always been jealous of his brother's hair and entangling his fingers in the blonde locks sends warm, pleasant shivers in his whole body, even in his fingertips that are just stroking the head laying in his lap."You're Grizou as well, technically," Antoine laughs, staring up in his eyes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SORRY.

He never told this anyone but mere minutes before being driven to the airport and then flown to Spain to play for Real Sociedad's youth academy, Antoine Griezmann has cried. Locked in the bathroom, fully dressed, with his jacket and shoes on, he stood by the counter, looking down in the sink, taking short shaky breaths and trying to compose himself. His parents were outside, waiting for him, with those proud looks on their faces, and his siblings were there as well, both of them, Théo and Maud, amazed by what was happening around them in the past days. Was Anto really going away? For how long? Why to Spain? He joked with them and teased them about how boring their life will be with him gone, and how he was gonna play football and become the best player in the world, and they were both jealous of him, the middle child, for leaving home to travel to a different country to live there alone; Théo simply because to him it seemed like such a _big-brother thing_ to do and Maud because she could tell she would never be allowed to leave home at such an early age, no matter the reason.

He sobbed quietly in his sleeve, blinking fast to get rid of the tears.

He was supposed to act like a grown-up, for God's sake, he was going to live alone now. Not _exactly_ alone - but without everything he used to know and love.

It hurt so bad, almost as bad as coming from the bathroom to meet the hopeful gazes of his parents who were both so proud of their little boy starting his career journey at such a young age. 

"Ready?" his father asked him, smiling at him assuringly. "Maud, Théo, say goodbye to your brother." They were both looking down; this was an unusual and awkward situation since they have never been separated for more than two weeks, and in the end, it was Antoine who acted.

He hugged both his siblings, each with one hand, bringing all their three heads together. "I love you."

 Well, he was a grown-up now.

 

 * * *

 

His siblings love him and his parents are proud and it always feels good to be back home from Madrid, though he got used to living there.

Théo, he adores him the most. The older he gets, the prouder he is of his big brother playing in a youth academy to become a real footballer, like Beckham, probably, and he looks up to him and swanks about him in front of his classmates all the time. It's lovable and laughable at the same time but Antoine doesn't really have much time to care. He's at home for just a few days, just for a moment, and he has a schedule and too many things to do it doesn't feel like a holiday at all. 

Soon, he realized he doesn't even know what his real home is. France? Spain? Being with his new mates from the academy? Being with his family? He never thought he would think about such things at the age of nineteen, but here he is. 

Crying in the bathroom again. Exhausted by the traveling, by the never-ending carousel of training, traveling and spending a few precious hours in the place he used to call home for thirteen years.

He doesn't feel like a grown-up at all.

 

* * *

 

Théo grew older, and he wasn't there; Maud did too but they were never as close as with Théo, maybe because she's a girl, plus an older one, and she never used to kick the ball around the garden with them, maybe simply because she was more independent from a very young age - but Théo has always been like his shadow, following him everywhere. Even in his former club in Mâcon, playing football. Théo used to go watch his matches with their parents, but he couldn't do the same for him because he wasn't there, and the more he thought about it the more he understood the timidness and quietness of his little brother every time he came back home.

It could have been the separation. It could have been the fact that every time Antoine came back home, the parents seemed to care only about him, as if Maud and Théo weren't even there. It was the stupid things like cooking Antoine's favorite meal and giving him pocket money and allowing him everything he wanted and just being proud, but maybe there was some jealousy from Maud and Théo's side, Antoine thought. He tried to cheer them both up, ask them about their lives and achievements and goals for the future since parents never brought this up when _he_ was home.

Maud was glad.

Théo never wanted to talk about himself.

Antoine had the feeling that they grew apart.

 

* * *

 

Théo has really changed a lot, and Antoine couldn't almost recognize him; he changed from a kid with weird shaped face and protruding ears to a proper fifteen, sixteen-years-old practically overnight, or, for Antoine, over-season. Maud was on a holiday with her friends, parents have finally let her have her freedom, at the age of twenty-three, and she called Antoine to apologize to him that she can't be there when he is, and he totally understood that. She was not only his older sister by now, but she was also an independent young lady, and their roads separated, as he expected. They would see each other during Christmas anyway.

But Théo was at home, and he stared at him with the same adoration as always, even as Antoine pulled him into an embrace upon his arrival. 

"You're taller than me!" he laughed, patting his younger brother's back.

"You changed your hair color," Théo replied, running his hand through Antoine's wavy hair which was longer and lighter than he remembered. "You look so good," he added in a more quiet voice, with his hand still resting on the side of older Griezmann's head.

Antoine laughed, feeling slightly uncomfortable as seconds have passed and Théo's hand was still there, on the side of his head, with Théo himself gazing in his eyes.

But it was okay because then, Théo kissed him on his cheek and they always did this, and Antoine would almost forget everything about the awkward moment of unusual closeness between him and his brother.

 

* * *

 

" _'toine_?"

"Yeah?"

"Ever had a girl?"

"Sure!" he laughed, leaning his back against the couch rest. The self-assured smile disappeared from his face as soon as he realized that he was talking to his brother, not his mates that he needed to impress, and his tone went back to serious. "Yeah, I had two girls. Not really girlfriend but we used to see each other regularly and, you know, be together..."

"Why didn't you tell ma and pa about them?"

He shrugged, taking another gulp from his beer bottle. "I don't know. It wasn't like I was going to marry them or anything - "

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Antoine looked over at his younger brother, who was sitting on the other end of the couch. "It wasn't really serious, I mean, why would I do that? I think you have your own girls to care about, right?" He smirked, giving his brother a wink. 

"I wish."

"Come on, don't tell me you never had a girl," Antoine turned in his place and pulled his legs up on the sofa, stretching them out to take up as much space as he could, and his legs, no matter how short they were, reached up to Théo's legs. He dug his toes in brother's thigh playfully, as if to increase the mocking.

"I'm just sixteen - "

"You know, _at your age_ , I already had - " Antoine just burst out laughing, holding onto the couch armrest, not even trying to finish the sentence that might or might have not been true.

 "Okay, okay," Théo said defensively, grabbing one of Antoine's legs by the ankle. 

Antoine was still laughing, even when his brother's hand started to move up his leg, stroking it lightly.

"So?" he asked.

"I don't even think," Théo started, looking down, with his right hand still caressing his brother's ankle and the part of his leg by the rim of his sweatpants, "that I could ever have a girl..." He looked focused on his words that his hand movement seemed to be so unintentional Antoine decided to not care about them; he was just trying to get his hands to do something, some people bite their nails, some people sniff their fingers, and, well, Théo was just moving his hands like this.

It also felt good. Antoine had to admit it. Especially when Théo's hands moved lower on his instep and then even lower, on his feet, making small circles that were much more pleasant than from any massagers in the football club. It tickled a little, and Antoine gave a little kick to him in response to that; but Théo just looked at him, massaging his toes.

 "You should be a masseur," Antoine giggled, sliding down to lay on the sofa completely with his feet on his brother's thighs to give him a better angle for the massaging; he laid his head on the armrest, watching Théo shift a little and take his feet on his lap. "I'll be your first customer."

 Théo didn't react, by now he was too busy giving his brother's feet the best care possible, and he looked so into it that maybe, _maybe_ he didn't even realize the boner growing in his pants.

 Antoine could feel it, and his first reaction was a surprise. His brother was a boy, a young boy, and this could just...happen. The second feeling was an embarrassment. Why now? Does this happen often to him? Should he say anything? Does Théo not feel it? Hey, bro, I can feel your hard-on. That's not exactly a thing to say to your younger brother. Who knows, maybe he secretly hope it would just...go away, and he wished Antoine to not notice. 

It would be embarrassing for him to be exposed for something he can't really control, right? Maybe he has a thing for feet, who knows.

Antoine, being the irresponsible grown-up, decided to do nothing, though his cheeks sure were flushed as the seconds passed and nothing has changed. Théo gave a proper rub to every single one of his toes without talking, and the situation of this Saturday afternoon, so pleasant and relaxing the whole time, turned into weird.

"Why can't you get a girl?" he asked out of desperation, coming back to the old subject of their conversation. _Jesus_ , the boner was still there, he could feel it through the clothes, touching his heel occasionally. It was just more and more difficult to ignore it or act like he hasn't noticed anything.

And then _he felt it_ \- the slight and hardly noticeable movement of Théo's hips, rocking just enough to meet Anto's feet, and the sudden realization of his brother practically humping him ran sharp like a knife through his body. 

"What the fuck, Théo?!" he kicked him for real now, getting up from his position as quickly as he could.

 " 'toine - "

"What the fuck, are you fucking sick or what?"

"Please - "

Théo reached for his hand, trying to stop him from getting up from the sofa but Antoine pushed him away, leaving him sitting on the sofa alone.

Antoine avoided him for the rest of the day, not even making eye contact with him; it was so obvious even their parents noticed.

"What is it, did you two fight or what?" their mom asked with a sight, rolling her eyes at how childish they could be even at this age, but they both kept silent and ignored her question.

After the dinner, Antoine went out "to the shop".

Théo quietly got to his bedroom,  curled up on the bed under his blanket with lights off, hoping to cry himself to sleep over how sick and wrong he was.

 

* * *

 

 "Théo - "

The soft, quiet voice combined with a hand touching his head woke him up. He was facing the wall and he couldn't see the face of the person who was crouched by his bed, talking to him from behind, but he didn't even _need_ to see the face to recognize who it was.

"Did you fall asleep like this?"

Théo couldn't answer; he felt like any words now would destroy everything his life still was.

"Are you not talking to me now?"

Antoine smelled of cigarettes, which was very unusual since he never smoked.

"Théo - " He shook his brother's shoulder in an attempt to wake him up, though Théo was very much awake already. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong?" he asked, hardly covering the sadness his voice was full of.

"We need to talk about it."

"No - "

"Yes, we do. Do you - do you find feet arousing?"

"What?"

"You were hard, touching my feet."

"No, I - " He let out a desperate sob, shaking his head, refusing to comment such an absurd question.

"Are you gay? Is that it?"

"No," Théo mumbles, staring into the wall.

"Théo - "

"It's you, okay? It's fucking _you_ and it has always been."

 Antoine's fingers are still entangled in his hair and Théo stops breathing for a while, trying to focus on anything that might be going on behind his back because he is not going to roll over to look his brother in the eyes, not now - 

His eyes are wet, and he can't stop the tears that are coming out of them almost as soon as he spits those words out, he's crying and it takes him a while to realize Antoine's holding onto his shoulder, trying to calm him down, rubbing it comfortingly.

"Don't cry, please - we need to talk about this, I shouldn't have screamed at you - Théo, don't cry, I can't see you like that - "

"There's nothing to talk about," he mumbles, wiping his nose with the back of his hand furiously.

"Please - "

"Don't make this worse, Grizi - "

Antoine's fingers are stroking his younger brother's hair lovingly; he can't help it, he feels sorry for him. He's so young, so immature, so desperate and lost, and if this all is true, then he really needs help, but from whom? He can't tell it to his parents, he can't tell this to anyone - Antoine is the only one who knows and it's bad enough. Seeing his little brother like this, laying on his side, crying and shaking in desperation, refusing to even look at him, was hurting Antoine more than he could have imagined before - his little brother needed him and it was his duty to take care of him, help him get through this, calm him down, tell him it's alright -

"Théo, please," he whispered, pressing his lips on the back of Théo's head, which drew a shaky sob from Théo. "Don't cry. It's okay. I'm not mad. Nobody else knows that - "

"I love you, Grizou," Théo said, using the unusual nickname.

"I love you too."

Antoine's heart was racing as he climbed up on the bed, getting under the blanket behind his younger sibling, he wrapped his hands around Théo's waist and pressed himself closer so now they would be in the perfect big-little spoon position and the only funny thing about it was that Théo was the little one.

It didn't feel weird. At all. Without seeing his brother's face, it was almost like touching a complete stranger would feel - a well-built stranger, Antoine had to correct himself. Théo was, thanks to the football and intense exercising, in shape. His body felt warm and welcoming, and he smelled good with the familiar scent of something special - with the scent of home. For the first time in years; Antoine really felt at home, now, hugging his younger brother from behind under the blanket. And Théo went quiet, though his body was still tense.

"Relax, baby."

Antoine had no idea where these words emerged in his head but he didn't regret them in the least. He kissed the back of Théo's neck, moving his right had on his brother's hip.

"It's okay. I love you."

He closed his eyes, trying to align his breathing with Théo's while still brushing his lips against the skin of his neck.

"Grizou," Théo mumbled, taking the hand resting on his hip in his own. He slowly brought it down, closer to his crotch in the sleeping pants.

The bulge was there again - or still? Antoine wondered - but it felt much better now, and the feeling of arousal spread through Antoine's body.

It's dark in the room. It's not as bad. It's just touching. It's for his brother. And for his happiness. It's okay. Nobody knows. Nobody would ever know. Théo wants it. He needs it. He's sixteen. He's not his baby brother anymore. He won't tell anyone. Sure as hell, neither Antoine will. 

Théo is still leading his hand but Antoine doesn't fight it, especially when their two hands slip inside his sweatpants and Théo moans at the touch.

It's the most beautiful sound Antoine has ever heard. And he can't get enough of it. At first, Théo still leads him, giving him signals and unspoken instructions, but then, he just gives in to the feeling of his older brother, whose lips still occasionally press against the back of his head and neck, touching him, as he dreamt about for so many lonely nights, though the reality is even better - 

"Grizou - " He thrusts in Antoine's hand, desperate to get the most of the friction. "Oh, fuck, Grizou - I love you - Love you so much - "

Antoine's free hand wrapped itself around his neck and he covered Théo's mouth to stop him from moaning, though his harsh breathing and muffled groans would still be audible to anyone in the room; and with a final, longer whimper, Théo bites him softly and comes all over his other hand and in his sleeping pants.

"It's okay, baby," Antoine whispers, taking his sticky hand out of the mess. He really did this. He did this to his little brother - and his head spins, making him dizzy, as he brings the hand closer to his lips to taste the cum. Never again. He will never do this again - that's why he needs to get the most out of this moment.

It's the last time this is happening.

 

 

And he says these exact same words to himself every other time it happens.


	2. Chapter 2

They started sleeping with their bedroom door locked. 

 _It was nothing_ , Antoine thought, sitting in the church on Sunday morning, with hands clasped together for prayer and head lowered down.

They needed privacy. As any other people.

It was their right to lock the door. They were old enough, their parents didn't need to check if they're actually sleeping at night.

They were close again.

This time, they were _really_ close. So close that Antoine was scared. 

He crossed himself, looking up at the richly decorated altar in the frontage of the church. 

Théo's hand crept on his thigh. There was nothing he could do about it. He wasn't going to cause a scene in a place like this.

He wasn't going to cause a scene at home either. 

Théo pushed him against the wall of their bedroom, forcing his hands under his already tight white shirt.

"You look so good in this," he moaned, biting his lower hip in a passionate kiss. "Like a real, proper adult - "

He can't push his brother away, he can't say no.

It's not that bad, his brain screams. It's not that bad. It could be worse. Brothers kiss each other. Not like this - but still - it's not that bad. Their lips touch. Is that a sin? No, not really. They just kiss. They love each other. It's okay. He can't say no. It's not wrong, doing this, it's not wrong, feeling his brother's tall and strong body pressed against his with this passion. It's his brother. It's his blood. It's not wrong.

 

 * * *

 

He still had plenty of excuses.

Théo is just hysterical, he exaggerates things, he kisses him on lips and says things any normal brother wouldn't say but he doesn't really mean that. He's just very fragile when it comes to mental stability, he needs constant support and care - 

And their parents don't make it better.

"Théo is always so sad without you," his father says as he drives him home from the airport once again, during the summer break. 

"He's not really himself without you."

"He looks so sad and lonely - "

"He doesn't really have many friends now."

"It's all very new to him - the university and all that - "

Yes, Théo studies a university now. He's grown older. He still acts like a child and Antoine starts to doubt it will ever change. He still giggles around him, runs around and jokes about stupid things and acts like the adults don't even exist and even Maud has noticed that.

"He always acts like a five-year-old when you're near," she said to Antoine in reaction to yet another absurd and silly thing Théo has done. "It's almost like if he wants you to care for him as when you were younger."

Yes, that might be it. 

Does he really have a choice now? Théo needs him. He's addicted to him. And it's obvious to everyone who can see it - they just don't get the whole picture.

"Théo wants to play football, just like you."

"Théo has cut his hair, just like you."

"Théo has colored his hair blonde, just like you."

"Théo wears the same hoodie you used to wear all the time - "

 It doesn't stop there. Théo sometimes sleeps in his bed - when he's away - and he sleeps there with him when he comes home. He wears his shirt as night clothes, he calls him 'Grizou' or 'Grizi' like the fans does, and he started doing the same gestures, poses and using the same words like him.

 Their parents think it's cute.

Look at him, he wants to be just like his brother.

Antoine finds it alarming and still doesn't say a word. What can he say? Yeah, I jerk him off sometimes but it's all been getting out of hand lately, so can you please help me? He's too embarrassed to even think about it, let alone _act_ about it.

" 'toine," Théo whispers against his lips every time he gets the chance. "I love you. I love you so much - I love you so much I could die - "

"Don't, please - don't - "

That's the best he can do now.

He knows his brother is obsessed but he's not sure how to stop that. 

 

* * * 

 

And then, Théo _rapes_ him. Antoine naturally doesn't call it _that_ , of course. It can't be a rape. Guys don't get raped. Especially when they're the ones fucking the other person. It's not that bad, actually - it could have been worse. He triest to imagine what 'rape' is in his mind, and how it would have to look - he can think of a group of men, surrounding him in a park or an empty parking lot, dragging him away, pulling his trousers down and bending him over something forcefully and then just fucking him, and it would be an act full of blood and gore and pain - that was rape in his mind.

It's not what Théo did.

Théo just climbed up on him, humping him, telling him how much he wanted him. That was okay.

"Grizou, I need you - I need you to fuck me - please, Grizou - I can't stand this, it's driving me insane - " He pulled his older brother's shorts down, exposing him on his bed, and this time, Antoine is horrified and he actually tries to fight it, he tries  to pull his shorts back up with one hand while pushing Théo away with the other.

"No, stop, Théo - don't do this - we can't - "

"I want you so much - I've never had anyone - and I need you, 'toine - please - " He moans, moving on Antoine's crotch, feeling his bulge rub against his own. "Come on - I want to be yours - forever - "

"No - Théo - this is wrong, we can't do this - "

"How is it worse than anything we've done?"

It hits right in his consciousness. Yes - how is fucking his little brother actually worse than jerking him off in the middle of the night, kissing him on his precious lips or telling him how much he loves him? Is it worse at all? Does it make any difference? He still can't help it, though all his reasonings fail - it DOES make a difference, and he can't fuck his brother. He can't. He won't. No. He will never let this happen.

Théo is stronger than him. He's taller, stronger and he seems to have a stronger will.

 And Antoine is afraid, he's terrified of hurting his little brother, physically and emotionally as well, he can't push him away or hit him with a force he would use on any other perpetrator. He can't bring himself to using his strength against his brother because that would be wrong. he can't hurt him.

God, he knows how much Théo needs him. He's acting like this out of desperation. They haven't been together for months. It must be torture - he can only imagine what Théo is going through - and the best he can do is shut the fuck up and let his brother be who he really wants to be.

"Grizou - " Théo's voice is harsh and breathy as he rolls Antoine's shirt up, showering his abs with sloppy kisses. "I want you to fuck me - "

"No - " he tries to protest but his voice is too weak to actually mean anything. "Théo, no - "

"Fuck me, please - Make me yours - "

"No, Théo, stop, don't do this, please - _stop_ \- No!"

 "Yes, baby - I love you - nobody can ever love you as I do - "

Antoine's whole body is revolting this idea, he can't let it happen, he's trying to fight but the thought that it's his brother who does this to him somehow makes him weaker. He can't really fight, he doesn't even try to anymore - the doors are locked and it's not like he's going to scream.

Théo feels hot, tight and innocent, and he even tells him he's never been fucked by anyone, and just the thought of himself being the first one who fucks his brother makes Antoine sick to his stomach, though his other body parts react differently.

" 'toine," Théo moans, moving up and down, supporting himself on his hands. " 'toine, baby - I love you so much  - "

 He can't fight this. Not anymore. Not ever again. His little brother - he means everything to him. He can't fight him. he can't deny him this - he can't even push him away - he's so much smaller and weaker than him anyway, no matter the age difference. He has always been small. 

It doesn't really feel bad. Just the thought of it - the thought of what's going on is sickening. Antoine can't forget that. It's sickening and it makes him want to throw up - but his brother is so tight and he moves with such vigor it's hard to concentrate on anything else than his short moans of pleasure and the way his thighs clasp around Antoine's hips. "Baby, I love you - I love you, Grizou - Grizou, oh God - you're so big inside me - "

It's obscene and terrible and Antoine cries, he really does, though it doesn't change a thing - he is aroused, his dick is hard and he cums inside his brother anyway.

It's not a rape then. It's not rape. Rape is something terrible, something happening between one person who wants it and one person who doesn't, and he obviously wanted it, no matter what he said, and Théo is not to blame. He didn't do anything wrong. No. Théo - he wouldn't hurt a fly. He couldn't do anything wrong.

The tears almost go dry on Antoine's cheeks as Théo finally spills all over his chest and abs, moaning like a horny bitch, and then he falls down into the mess he'd created, kissing his older brother's chest.

"I love you, Grizou - I always will - "

 He fucked his younger brother. 

He came inside him.

He's the worst person alive and he makes himself want to throw up - he's sick and he can't be helped, and a ridiculous thought creeps in his mind - _he is the one who raped his little brother_ - 

His sobbing is too loud by now, it's so loud that Théo looks at him, worried, and then he covers his mouth with his hand which is much bigger than Antoine's.

"Shhh, baby, I love you - I always will - no matter what happens - I will always love you, you're my brother, I won't stop loving you, ever - girls come and go but I'll always be here - "

Antoine can't help crying for days.

Their relationship is so fucked up he can't even tell what's real anymore.

He fucked his younger brother. That's how it always is, isn't it? Young brothers don't rape the older ones. Well, brothers don't rape each other at all.

That's why he forgave Théo.

It was nothing. It left him crying, helpless, and feeling used, but it doesn't matter - it was nothing and now he was sure about it.

 He went for a long morning walk the next day, just before the sunrise, and he didn't come back until three hours later.

"Where have you been?" Théo asked him when he finally returned, smelling of cigarettes once again. "Trying to get away from me?"

"I just needed to be alone."

"You can be alone - with me."

That's all their relationship is about. Théo being involved in everything.

 

* * *

 

 "One day," Antoine whispers, stroking his younger brother's hair. Théo's head is laid in his lap and his eyes are shining with an endless adoration and devotion. "One day you will find a girl - or a boy - that you'll love - And everything will be alright then."

"I don't need anyone, Grizou," Théo laughs, reaching for his face. He runs his fingers down Antoine's cheeks, stopping at the cheekbone and playfully stroking it. "As long as I have you."

 

* * *

 

 Sometimes, their relationship seems perfect.

Antoine loved having his tired head rested in his brother's lap as well, and there's nothing weird or alarming about that. 

 "Grizou," Théo whispers, fondling with his hair. He has always been jealous of Antoine's hair and entangling his fingers in the blonde locks sends warm, pleasant shivers in his whole body, even in his fingertips that are just stroking the head laying in his lap.

"You're Grizou as well, technically," Antoine laughs, staring up in his eyes. These are the perfect moments when everything seems reasonable and right. 

They love each other. They really do.

"But the name suits you much better." Théo smiles, massaging Antoine's scalp. "Grizou - you're perfect - I love you - "

 

* * *

 

But Théo loves him _too much_. Antoine can feel this love suffocating him.

He can't get a girlfriend. His brother is always there, treating his girl awful, being harsh and mean to her, exposing her little flaws and saying she's not good enough for _'toine_.

He's not _a little brother_ anymore. He's the one having control over everything, even over every Antoine's move.

"I will always love you," he says as a reminder to his older brother, who's on the verge of crying, and kisses his cheek. "I won't ever betray you."

He can't maintain a relationship because of Théo. 

He probably won't even get married because of him.

And the worst thing is he can't end this relationship. He can't stop seeing his family, he can't just stop visiting his parents. 

"Théo," he mumbles through tears as he holds his younger brother in his arms yet again, feeling guilty and satisfied at the same time. "Théo. One day - you'll find someone precious to you. And you'll fall in love. And everything will be okay."

"No," Théo protests, looking at him. "I won't. I will never love anyone as I love you, Grizou. Never. I can't."

"No, no, Théo - listen - " He's desperate, exhausted and out of ideas. "You will meet someone special. Soon."

"I don't need anyone, 'toine." He pulled Antoine closer for a quick kiss on the cheek. "I got you."

"One day," Antoine repeats, and his voice is losing its assuredness quickly. "You'll have someone very special. Your true love. And then - this all will be over - "

The nights with locked doors. The secretly bought condoms and lubricant, the small kisses exchanged in the hallway of their house, the touches in the swimming pool - 

"Everyone will be happy," Antoine whispers, swallowing the tears. "I'll find a nice girl and you will as well - "

"No. Antoine. You don't understand. You're the love of my life."

" - and everyone's gonna be happy," the older Griezmann finished, biting his lips. "Everyone's gonna be happy, of course."


End file.
